beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 9: A Collection of Champions
Cherrosée and Destan attempt to get the mysterious Angle Compass and find out its power, and Regime and Kira arrive from America. Plot Cherrosée and Destan are cleaning up the study that they use for research, Cherrosée is grumbling about having to clean, as it is already clean, but Destan says they should be lucky, as Angus has to clean his own study, and that looked like someone had tried to rob him. The pair overhear Céleste yelling at her husband, saying that it looks worse than when he started, and Hikari comes in to tell the pair that they need to start getting ready for school, Cherrosée says he thought they didn’t have to go in today so they could help with the cleaning, but Hikari replies that it turns out that they don’t really need to do much, so they might as well go to school and learn, causing both Destan and Cherrosée to cry out in dismay, but Destan stops after a second and asks his mom if she can help them with something at school, but Hikari refuses, saying that she’s too busy, and he has enough school clothes, after Destan makes up a story about needing new shirts. Hikari drops Destan and Cherrosée off at school, but instead of going to class the pair go to see the headmaster, Professor Okonedo, who sees them after a few minutes. Cherrosée tells Professor Okonedo that the pair want to buy a broken Beytool off of the school on behalf of the Lunefleur family, to add it to their collection of Dark History relics, the Professor looks confused for a moment, before asking what the pair are looking to buy from the school, and why, as she has been to the Lunefleur archives and it is quite a collection to behold. Destan says that it is a cracked Angle Compass, which they believe belongs to Wakeen Al-Skaro, a blader who lived in the area around 200 years ago, and Cherrosée says that it matches the Angle Compass that he used, except that it’s a lot more damaged now. Professor Okonedo ponders this, saying that she’d love to contribute to a the Lunefleur collection, but that she’ll have to talk to Céleste, Cherrosée interrupts, quickly saying that that won’t be necessary, as his mom has sent a note to confirm that the Lunefleur family will purchase the item, Destan handing the note over to the Professor, adding that they also have the money for it, whatever Professor Okonedo wants the family to pay. The Professor says that she only wants a replacement Angle Compass for the school to use for students, as adding to a collection like the Lunefleur’s is payment enough. Cherrosée transfers the Professor the money for a new Angle Compass, and the Professor tells the pair that she’ll get the Angle Compasses later so that the pair can collect the right one after school. The pair leave Professor Okonedo’s office, and celebrate on their way to class, Cherrosée congratulating Destan on his skill at lying, Destan says he feels bad about it, as the Professor seems like a good person, but Cherrosée says they weren’t really lying, they’re just adding it to their collection, not his family’s. Morgan loads his bey, and Clémentine loads her own, their supervising teacher counts them down, and the pair launch. Clémentine activates the ability Columns of the Underworld simultaneously with Morgan activating his ability Inferno, the stadium filling with dark energy mist, bursts of flame lighting it up in places. dark energy pillars rise up out of the mist, as does Ifrit, who perches on one of the pillars while Anubis can be seen zig-zagging around the pillars, illuminated by the bursts of flame. Ifrit activates its Performance Tip, Unite, and begins drawing Anubis towards it, Ifrit jerking to cause Anubis to be pulled into the dark energy pillars. Anubis deactivates its ability, the pillars turning back into mist as Ifrit is about to bounce Anubis in between two pillars, Ifrit seizing advantage of this and activates the ability Infernal Exceed, shooting fire at Anubis in the form of Ifrit’s spirit. Ifrit charges at a stunned Anubis, and begins to barrage it, Anubis uses the gyro in its Performance Tip to twist away from the barrage, the bearings in its Forge Disc instantly swinging it back into upright position, Ifrit takes advantage of this, deactivating its Performance Tip, causing Anubis to over-correct, slamming into the stadium and causing it to spin out. Morgan is announced as the winner, and the pair quickly leave the stadium, meeting the rest of their friends in the courtyard near the ruins of the original buildings that sat on the site of Peacemillion. Catherine and Isolde are the only ones there, Catherine tells Morgan and Clémentine that Galahad went to go buy snacks for them all, Vixin and Kaiga had to go to work, and Lin had an appointment that she had to go to], Clémentine apologises for being late, saying that the people before them took ages, and they didn’t even battle well, both of them simply spinning out. Isolde asks them who won, and Clémentine says Morgan did, using his tournament skills before she could strategize a proper way to beat him, Morgan laughs, jokingly hug-shaking her. Galahad jumps out of the hedge behind them, dressed in camouflage to match the leaves, scaring Isolde and Catherine, however Clémentine laughs, and Morgan chuckles and shakes his head. Galahad hands out the stuff he bought, saying he only bought water because it’s pretty hot today so they need to stay hydrated and also it was on sale, the group chatting away as they recover after their final mock exam. Destan and Cherrosée go to Professor Okonedo’s office after school ends, the Professor is sitting there with the box of Angle Compasses in front of her, along with Mr Hesperides, the senior history teacher, the Angle Compasses laid out across the desk. Destan goes up to get the mysterious Angle Compass, however Mr Hesperides stops him, saying that they will have to have a look at all the other Beytools that Peacemillion has, as this Angle Compass is clearly a relic just based off of its aura. Professor Okonedo invites the pair to take a look at all the items that Peacemillion has in storage over the summer break, handing Destan the cracked Angle Compass, Cherrosée bows, saying that he’d be honoured to look on behalf of his family. Destan and Cherrosée get home and immediately head to the training stadium, where they begin to theorize about what the Angle Compass’s power might be, Cherrosée thinks it probably has some kind of effect when attached to the bey launcher, so he attaches it to Destan’s launcher, and Destan loads Byakko Valor Edge, but nothing happens. Destan launches Byakko, which circles the stadium, Cherrosée urging him to try and ability, so Byakko activates Blizzard Barrier, coating itself in a shield of ice, but again nothing happens. Destan throws Cherrosée the Angle Compass, and he attaches it to his own launcher, launching Peacock Aero Xtreme, activating the ability Peacock Barrage and attacking Byakko, pieces of ice striking Peacock as the beams hit the ice shield, but the Angle Compass refuses to activate. Both bladers recall their beys, and Cherrosée says that he’s not the right person to test it with in battle as he’s not a good blader at all, Destan tries to reassure him but Cherrosée cuts him off, saying the the Angle Compass must have a power that doesn’t relate to battles, or at least not directly to them, but it’s probably going to take a while to figure out. Cherrosée and Destan are watching a TV show when they hear a knock at the door, Cherrosée answers the door, and finds a blonde man and woman, Cherrosée calls for his parents, and lets them into the house, Destan runs over and gives his aunt a hug, saying that he really missed her. Céleste, Hikari and Angus come into the room, and welcome the pair, exchanging hugs, Angus saying that Kira looks different every time he sees her. Kira throws as bag at him, and Angus laughs, Kira replying that he never looks any different, before asking where Isolde is, Céleste saying that she’s out with her friends. Regime politely asks if he can get some water, and the adults move into one of the kitchens. Hikari asks the pair how long they’re staying, Kira replying that they’re going to be here for a couple of weeks, because she wants to spend time with her and Destan, and they’re on a new assignment anyway. Regime says he’s glad to be out of the World Championship business, as having to juggle being World Champion and a WBBA agent was getting harder as he never had time to rest or even just do small things that he wanted, and they’re going to the islands after to visit his mom. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Category:Zero Era Episodes